disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мой свет со мной
«Мой свет со мной» ( ) — песня из диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''София Прекрасная». Её автором является композитор и поэт-песенник Джон Кавана. Песню исполнили актрисы Ариэль Уинтер в роли принцессы Софии и Пати Ломбард в роли Форс, в русском дубляже — София Кварацхелия и Мария Цветкова. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Форс:' ''You've always had a friend or two, someone to lend a hand When times are tough you look to them to get out of a jam But now, no matter where you turn, there's no one here but you You're all alone, your greatest fear has finally come true София: Just because I'm by myself does not mean I will fold I don't need help to battle you, I just need to be bold Форс: Spare me your heroic speech, we both know you are wrong София: I'm not afraid to stand alone Форс: My dear, you won't be standing long You're on your own, can't run away You've met your match this very day София: I'm on my own but won't give in I'll get back up to fight again Форс: The good in you is fading fast And when it's gone, you're mine at last София: But like the sun, I'll rise once more Форс: Until night falls and wins the war (Инструментальный бридж) София: There's a bond you'll never know, a power you can't feel The love you give comes back to you and makes you strong as steel If I remember those I love and keep them close to heart My love will shine from deep within and chase away the dark Форс: My darkness cannot be denied, your little light won't last I'll show you where real power lies, one final wicked blast София: You tried your worst to keep me down, but I'm still standing tall Форс: How can this be happening? София: Because I stand for one and all I'm on my own, I found the light To see me through the darkest night Форс: You're just a girl! This cannot be! София: I'm more than that, but you can't see I may be small and on my own But I can feel how much I've grown My will is strong, my heart is true My love will be the end of you |-|Русский текст= Форс: Всегда имела ты друзей, они могли помочь Пришла беда — и ты к друзьям, теперь сомнения прочь Лишь посмотри по сторонам, ты здесь совсем одна Ты — полный ноль, твой главный страх приветствует тебя София: Даже если я одна, не сдамся никогда Мне помощь больше не нужна, я храброй быть должна Форс: Это всё лирика, никчёмные слова София: Совсем не страшно быть одной Форс: Ну что ж, я подожду ещё Ты здесь одна, куда бежать? Ты можешь только проиграть София: Пусть я одна, я не сдаюсь Я встану и вперёд пойду Форс: Вся доброта твоя уйдет Тогда настанет мой черёд София: Как солнце, я взойду опять Форс: Но мрак придёт, чтоб побеждать (Инструментальный бридж) София: Знаешь кое-что ещё? Я чувствую сейчас Любовь вернётся к нам добром, и радостью мечта Я вспомню всех, кого люблю, их сердцем обниму В душе возникнет яркий свет, прогнать сумеет тьму Форс: Мой мрак ничем не победить, твой свет сгорит дотла Я покажу тебе огонь сверкающего зла София: Ты всё, что есть, пустила в ход, но устояла я Форс: Как это возможно? София: Любовь ведёт вперед меня Я вижу свет, он здесь во мне Он поведёт в кромешной тьме Форс: Ах, как же так? Не может быть! София: Я — целый мир, ты посмотри Да, я мала, да, я одна Но здесь внутри живут друзья Моя любовь, моя мечта ведут меня Мой свет со мной en:On Your/My Own Категория:Песни из «Софии Прекрасной» Категория:Песни из «Узнавайки Disney» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни из телевизионных мультсериалов